Creating 3D structures by self assembly with specific architecture remains a scientific and technological goal far from being achieved. Inducing the spontaneous association of microscopic building blocks into macroscopic structures has been a promising way to create these new materials for a variety of useful applications. Such fabrication processes typically require interactions between microscopic building blocks. Many kinds of interactions have been investigated so far; including, for example, electrostatic, magnetic, Van der Waals, depletion, and DNA interactions. For many of these interactions, especially Van der Walls, depletion, and DNA interactions, the attractive energy between the particles is proportional to the overlapping surface between the colloids. Controlling the relative positions and orientations of the microscopic building blocks is a critical issue in such processes. However, to date there has been no efficient or reliable process that enables such spontaneous assembly and orientation of building blocks.